The Pirate Cove
by NessieT
Summary: Foxy has been inactive for a month now. No one knows why. A lonely sign remains in front of the Pirate Cove. "Sorry, out of order!" Can Freddy bring him back? Frexy fanfic, my very first, may or may not include smut in future chapters.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ First of all, thank you for being here! This is my first FNAF fic, more precisely, my first Frexy fic. I don't think there are enough out there. Also, I want to give a big shoutout to crazybird101. Her stories are amazing and in this one I will use the same model of animatronics as she does (bionic of sorts) because I find it a lot easier to write. Enough chit chat, here's the prologue!

**The Pirate Cove: a Frexy fanfiction**

Prologue

Foxy had been inactive for almost a month. None of the animatronics knew why. All they knew was that management had decided to close down his attraction, and put up a sign in front of it, saying "Sorry, out of order!". But why? Foxy was always the life of the party. A born entertainer. Most of the times, the kids' favorite. It made no sense to Freddy, who was once again roaming the empty halls. He passed by the Pirate Cove and sighed heavily. He knew Foxy was in there, alone, in the dark. They had tried to talk to him once, but got no answer. He didn't allow anyone in. 

Freddy's relationship with him had always been…difficult. Foxy arrived on a cold Wednesday afternoon, and he was welcomed graciously by everyone in the restaurant. However, he never managed to feel part of the group. During the day he would entertain the children, but at night he chose to be alone. That is, until Freddy talked to him and told him that he was more than welcome to join the others. Slowly, Foxy began to blend in, and everyone seemed to like him.  
Even Bonnie, who, at the beginning, was a bit skeptical.  
But then there was that awful morning in which they closed down the curtains and simply said "Sorry gang, Foxy will be gone for a while."

At first, Freddy thought that management had simply decided to scrap him. He was outraged, but soon found out he was wrong. When he peeked through the curtains, he saw him, curled up in a corner. Eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He didn't notice Freddy until he took a step forward and began to speak. Foxy shrieked something like "Get out!" and turned to the wall. The following night, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica gathered and tried to talk to him but he didn't reply.

And so a month passed, and everything seemed so dull. Even the children missed him. Some of them had begged to come so they could see Foxy, and were extremely disappointed when they couldn't see him.

What had happened to his fox? And why did he refuse to talk to him? Freddy was heartbroken. He had to do something. Sitting around, waiting for him to come out wasn't the solution.

A/N: Draaaamaaa! What happened to Foxy? I'll try to update as soon as possible. BONUS: lyrics to "Do You Wanna Kill A Nightguard?"

*knocks* Do you wanna kill a nightguard?  
Come on, let's go and slay  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why

Do you wanna kill a nightguard?  
It doesn't have to be a nightguard

*go away, Freddy*

Okay, bye…

Do you wanna kill a nightguard?  
Or scare him running around the halls?  
I think some murdering is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The drawings on the walls  
Hang in there, Mike  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the nightguards cry

Foxy?  
Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have patience, and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me (and Bonnie and Chica)  
Do you wanna kill a nightguard!

(I know, I'm not funny)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Pirate Cove - Chapter 1**

The seizures started when two bright lights hit his eyes. Then the spasms began, his body began to twitch. His hook cut through his skin, his arms, his eye. He lost one of his golden orbs, so he was forced to use the eye patch permanently. He didn't want any of them to see him, so he sat there, alone, in the cove. He felt _ugly_. He had lost what little charm he had. He was a mess of parts, wires and organs. He was useless.

He sobbed, wiping away a lonely tear.

"I can't take any more." he whispered.

They had been constant. Every single day, he experienced at least one of these attacks. They became more and more painful with time. Still, the most searing pain came from Foxy's mind. In the few hours of rest he had, due to exhaustion, he would hear the voices of his friends.

"_You were never beautiful. You don't belong here. You're different. You're not one of us_."

At one point Foxy stopped trying to resist. He just allowed the voices to torture him, hoping that one day a seizure so strong would kill him and end his misery.

"Excuse me?" Freddy knocked, hesitation present in his usually strong hands.

"Freddy, come in!"

Robert Blye, the manager, sipped on his coffee mug and smiled at the bear.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to talk about Foxy. Rob, what's going on?"

"I'd love to tell ya, but I can't."

"Bonnie and Chica aren't here. You can tell me." he insisted.

Robert sighed and looked at the papers on his desk.

"Foxy is...broken."

"Broken? What does that mean?"

"It means that his system has flaws. We're going to replace him as soon as we can."

"Replace him?" Freddy repeated, anger starting to show. "What will you do to him?"

"Freddy, Foxy is very sensitive to bright lights. He started seizuring and we don't know how to stop it. He's destroying himself and he may be dangerous. Now, we can't have that, with all the children in here, can we?"

"There must be a way to fix him. There has to be."

"No one is willing to. Foxy could kill someone even without intention. That's why we have to keep him there until he..."

"Until he dies all by himself?" Freddy stood up, outraged.

"It's our only choice!" Robert mimicked his gesture, trying to remain as calm as he could.

Freddy turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind him. It was nine at night, so there were almost no customers to hear the commotion.

The bear headed to his room backstage. He took off his top hat and bow tie and waited until everyone was out, and Bonnie and Chica were in their rooms.

It was around midnight when he approached the pirate cove.

"Foxy?" he called. "I talked to Robert. He told me what happened to you."

He got no reply, so he continued.

"Everyone is scared to come here and fix you. I want you to know it's okay. I'm not scared. I don't want you to destroy yourself. Please, please...let me in."

"...you can't help me." a muffled voice mumbled.

"Let me try…" Freddy whispered. "There must be something I can do."

"YOU CAN'T!" Foxy screeched. "Go away!"

And for the first time in many, many years, Freddy felt warm tears streaming down his face. He rarely ever cried. When he did, it was mostly out of joy. But seeing Foxy in that state of deep depression and angst left him completely devastated. Deep in his mind, he knew there was nothing he could do to help him. Still, he insisted. Not because it was the right thing to do. Not because the children loved Foxy. He did it because he truly loved Foxy, more than anything in the world. He knew it the moment he appeared at the restaurant, a shy little fox, insecure about his looks and personality, but stunningly charming with the kids. At first, Freddy assumed that strange feeling to be some kind of fraternal love. But as time passed, he grew aware that his protectiveness and affection were beyond that. He loved him.

Foxy listened quietly. At first, there were silent sobs. Then heavy footsteps, which faded away with the sobs. Freddy was gone. Foxy felt a little better knowing that he wouldn't hurt him. But his presence gave him a sense of comfort no one else could provide. And with said comfort gone, Foxy was once again miserable. He longed for company, but he knew he would hurt anyone who got too close. He wished for a warm hug, a pat on the back. A kiss on the cheek, a stroke of his fur. But there was nothing. He shivered. He huddled his body against the corner and closed his eyes. Foxy hadn't eaten in two weeks. No food or water had been given to him. His system was designed to survive without it for a month. However, hunger marked him in ways he didn't expect. Sure, he wanted to die, but not in that kind of agony. Not that slowly. Not that painfully.

In his room, Freddy tossed and turned. He had to think of a way to save Foxy. He needed someone who could fix him. Even if Foxy's system couldn't be fixed, there was surely a way he could recover. If the problem was bright lighting, there was probably some way to avoid spotlights and other strong lights. Maybe turn him into a night time attraction. But leaving him to die was just not right. He had to think of a way to save his fox.

_**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! It really helps me to write better for you guys. I want to tell you a few things I feel are not very clear yet. Both Foxy and Freddy, as well as the other animatronics were built as adults. Freddy is 35 and Foxy is 28. Bonnie and Chica are both 30. In this fanfic I will only include animatronics from the first game. Events like the bite of '87 never occurred. All the animatronics need to eat and drink once in a while, and they can bathe (we wouldn't' want them to stink, right Phone Guy?) I think that is all I had forgotten to say. How do you think Freddy will save Foxy? Leave me your comments, it helps A LOT! See you next chapter.


End file.
